Unicorn Army Expansion
Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Unicorn Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Jim Pinto, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Way of the Unicorn by Edward Bolme and Andrew Heckt * Fiction by Ken Carpenter * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Chris Dornaus, Matt Cavotta, Ron Chironna, Alex Shiekman * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Brendon Goodyear * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Jim Pinto and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay Hainey, Mike Derouche, Will Eames, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Pete Orfanos, Eric Lamonica, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Scott Lemaster, Roy Bagett, Boyd Kleen, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, Barney James, Brent Burdine, Evan Schackmann, CJ Dunnigan, Dominic Johnson, Duncan Barrow, Jeff Bachetti, Stephen Rill, Rob Bowes, Shawn Raville * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Clint Staples, Dave Summers History and Background (page 4) * "Ride into Darkness": Fiction depicting Shinjo entering the Shadowlands to face her brother Fu Leng * Shinjo's Journey ** Exodus ** The Unbroken Desert ** Ujik-hai ** The Haunted Oasis ** The Children of Shinjo ** Battle with the Rocs ** The Hundred Years ** The Living Darkness * The Clan of the Unicorn ** The Inevitable Conclusion * The Return of the Unicorn ** 200 Years of Adaptation ** The Mind of a Unicorn * The Ide * The Iuchi * The Moto * The Otaku ** The Battle Maidens * The Shinjo Fiction: The Emperor's Seal, Part One (page 20) * Fiction with Bayushi Kachiko and Bayushi Aramoro plotting against Seppun Ishikawa, who met Hida Amoro near the Beiden Pass Rules Additions (page 22) * Horsearchers: Horsearcher Column * Overrun Attack * Shinjo Yokatsu * Experienced Personalities * Rules Errata: Skirmishers being engaged * Rules Expansions ** Card Corrections ** Close Combats ** Command Group ** Morale Test Unicorn Clan Forces (page 27) * The Imperial Seal, Part Two: Fiction with Ishikawa having an audience with Shinjo Yokatsu and Otaku Kamoko. The Captain of the Imperial Guard resigned and became a ronin, Ishikawa. Unicorn Clan Personalities (page 34) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shinjo Hanari * Otaku Kamoko * Otaku Baiken * Shinjo Yasamura * Iuchi Karasu * Shinjo Mosaku * Otaku Tetsuko * Shinjo Yasoma * Shinjo Tashima * Iuchi Daiyu * Shinjo Goshi * Iuchi Takaai * Shinjo Rojin * Shinjo Tsuburo * Horiuchi Shoan * Shinjo Sanetama * Ide Tadaji * Otaku Kojiro Leadership Packages (page 47) * Moto Family Nikutai * Shinjo Family Nikutai * Moto Family Gunso * Otaku Family Gunso * Shinjo Family Chui Unicorn Units (page 50) * Battle Maidens * Iuchi Yojimbo * Shinjo House Guard/CW Meta * Shinjo's Thunder * Heavy Lancers * Shinjo Horsebowmen * Moto Chargers * Iuchi Scouts * Ide Lancers * Iron Rain * Moto Fanatics * Otaku Archers * Ashi-Kyu Archers * Ki-Rin Wardogs * Shinjo Pike Troops * Otaku Medium Infantry * Striders * Unicorn Regulars Unicorn Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 59) * Unicorn Philosophy * The Shinjo Tao of Warfare ** Strategy and Tactics ** Light Cavalry ** Horsebowmen ** Heavy Cavalry ** Shiotome (Battle Maidens) ** The Offensive Strategy ** The Defensive Strategy Category:RPG Books